Hold You
by lildun
Summary: Morgan realises how much he's missed Garcia.


_**'The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**__'_

_The team were flying back from yet another successful but disturbing case, the reality of what the they'd dealt with in the past 72 hours sinking in and the lack of sleep finally catching up with them. No matter how many crime scenes they entered, no matter how many serial killers they interviewed it never got any easier. An eerie silence had fallen over the plane, with each of its passengers either pretending to be busy with paperwork or staring absently into the space in front of them. Derek sighed, got up and stretched, he walked over to the coffee machine and turned around to the rest of the team, "anyone want one?" he asked but received a series of mumbled no's so turned back around and poured himself a coffee. He slowly walked back to his seat and fumbled around in his bag and pulled out his iPod, the silence was deafening and he decided that the best way to stop that was to block it out. He switched it on and smile was instantly brought to his lips as the song that blasted out was Bonnie Tyler – Holding out for a hero. Penelope must have borrowed his iPod before he left, because he sure as hell hadn't put Bonnie Tyler on there. He listened to the song to the end and sighed, he wanted nothing more to be with Penelope now, he just wanted to hold her. Even though they'd spoke over the past few days it wasn't the same._

_The case they'd just finished working was dealing with a serial killer who targeted women who lived alone, he followed their every movement for weeks, even months, then one night he'd break in force them to pretend to play happy families, before brutally murdering them when he grew tired of the fantasy. Even though this was happening at the other end of the country he couldn't help but worry about Garcia as she went home to her empty apartment without him each night. So much so that the insisted that she spent the night as his place, at least he knew Clooney would protect her. He looked at his watch; she'd be at home by now, no doubt curled up on the sofa in his tracksuit bottoms and huddie waiting up for his return. That was the first place he was going when they landed. Hotch had decided that it'd be too late for everyone to head back to the office, that they'd meet in the morning to complete the case files and Derek was glad. As much as he loved working with the rest of the team, when they'd just spent the past 72 hours living in each others pockets, he needed space, he needed Penelope. Morgan finished off his coffee before reclining back into his seat and closed his eyes, in the hope that sleep might make the remaining 3 hour flight quicker._

_Derek was jolted from his sleep as the plane's wheels hit the tarmac. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch; they'd arrive half an hour earlier. He pulled his iPod out of his ears and stood up, stretched and let out a yawn. The team all gathered their things and filed off the plane; they each said their goodbyes and headed to their cars to head home for the night. Morgan, suddenly feeling refreshed from his sleep almost ran to his car, he unlocked it and threw his jacket and bag onto the passenger seat and started the engine. He practically wheel span out of the car park, and headed towards his apartment. The roads were perfectly clear and every traffic light seemed to be on green as Morgan raced towards his apartment, towards his love. He pulled up in the car park and quickly jumped out, almost forgetting to pick up his bag and jacket as he left. He walked up the stairs towards his apartment, rummaging in his bag he pulled out his keys. As he reached his door, he could hear the television playing in the sitting room, and as he put the key in the lock he heard Clooney whimpering on the other side of the door. He pushed open the door and walked in; Clooney whimpered happily and ran around Morgan excited to see his master home again.  
"Clooney shhh...You'll wake our goddess" he said as he looked over to where Garcia was flat out on the sofa. He knelt down in front of Clooney and gave him and a big rub to which he receive a nice licking of the face in return. Morgan frowned "Thanks for that, I know I need a shower but I am quite capable of doing that myself" he said as he rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the sofa, and looked down at Penelope. He flicked the TV off with the remote that had fallen out of her hand as she slept. He sat down beside her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, softly pulling her into his embrace. He sighed happily as he buried his face into her hair. He softly kissed her lips and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up slightly and looked at him and groggily said "your home...I was waiting up for you, I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep, what time is it?" she rubbed her eyes, and sank back into his arms.  
"Don't be sorry baby gir,l it's nearly 5 am... hmm I've missed you" he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Penelope smiled and kissed him softly "I missed you too" said managed to mumble out as another yawn got the better of her.  
"Bed?" Garcia nodded and stood up, she took hold of Morgan's and they walked into the bedroom, followed by the padding feet of Clooney behind them. Morgan stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside Penelope._

_Penelope nestled her head in to Morgan's neck her arm lazily drooped across his chest her fingers intertwined with Derek's, while he had his other arm wrapped protectively around her. Just as the sun was coming up the pair drifted off into a comfortable sleep, both safe in the knowledge that the other was close._


End file.
